


Drag

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's finger shook as she dragged it up Daniel's back, creating a zigzag in the line she was drawing. A short Sam/Daniel Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/gifts).



Sam's finger shook as she dragged it up Daniel's back, creating a zigzag in the line she was drawing.

"Stop laughing," Daniel said, his voice strained. Sam wasn't sure why--all he had to do was hold still. He was leaning against the wall with his forearms supporting him, which really didn't seem _that_ bad.

Sam bit her tongue and concentrated on not letting her laughter escape again. She didn't stop, having figured out it was better to let her imperfections stay put than to try to fix them, and finished the last ring of the design she'd been assigned.

"There," she said, stepping back to admire her work. It hadn't turned out too badly, actually. The design was pretty simple; well within her artistic abilities, and all geometric. There were a few smudges, but Daniel had assured her that wouldn't matter.

"Done?" Daniel asked.

"Yep," Sam said. She wiped off her fingers. "I'd give myself an 'A' in finger painting."

Daniel snorted and turned around, craning his neck as if he could possibly see his back from that angle. He gave up quickly, especially when Sam had to bite her lip again to keep from laughing at the picture he made. Daniel's eyes narrowed. "Alright," he said. "Your turn."

The urge to laugh left Sam. "Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes," Daniel said.

Sam frowned. "Fine. Turn around."

Daniel obeyed with a smirk and Sam took a breath before stripping to the waist. She was lucky--the women here didn't go quite topless, instead having a halter top that left nearly all the back exposed while still covering the front. Still, they'd been specific about the fact that Daniel would need to paint the whole design--and, like Daniel's, Sam's would have to stretch all the way across and down her back to fit.

She braced herself against the wall and wished alien cultures would have rituals that involved more clothing. "Ready," she said.

She heard Daniel's soft footsteps as he crossed to the paints. "Red first," he muttered, and Sam nearly gasped when the cool paint touched her skin, Daniel's finger sliding a little as he rubbed in a circle for the middle of the design.

Daniel's touch was firm, and it was a funny sensation as his warm fingers dragged the paint over skin. It seemed to take forever, pressure on her shoulder blades and then at the small of her back, and then the dots up and down her spine.

It felt...nice.

Sam squirmed.

"Hold still," Daniel said, his concentration obvious in his tone.

"Sorry," Sam breathed, and Daniel stopped for a second before finishing the area around her neck.

He cleared his throat. "Almost done."

The last part of Sam's design were swooping lines through the center and almost curving around her sides, and with each one, Sam shivered when Daniel's finger left her skin to start the next line. She counted seven lines, and then Daniel started the last one, using a firmer pressure and going much, much slower.

Sam whole body was tense by the time his finger crossed her spine, and Daniel slowed even further, his breath sounding loud and a little fast, matching Sam's own reaction exactly. When he reached the end of the line, he paused and then kept going, bringing his whole palm around to her stomach.

A little sigh escaped Sam, and she arched her back, but Daniel stopped.

"Someone's coming," he said, his breath hot on her skin, and it took a couple of seconds for her to register the words.

By the time Jack jerked open the door to the ceremonial room, Sam was as dressed as she needed to be and Daniel was cleaning the last of the paint from his hands.

"What took you so long?" he asked. "Teal'c was getting worried." Behind Jack, Teal'c looked as serene as ever.

"Hey, next time they need someone to paint people, you can volunteer," Daniel said.

Jack blinked. "Yeah...we'll see." He jerked his head. "Come on. They have beer."

Sam followed Daniel out of the room as he sighed. "Jack, there are lots of planets that have beer. Including Earth." As she moved, she felt the paint drying on her back, and the slight stickiness from her stomach when her shirt hit the damp paint on her stomach.

As if on cue, Daniel turned and looked at her and she stared back for just a second too long--long enough to see him smile, just at the corners of his mouth.

She jerked her gaze away and thought that it was going to be a very, very long night.


End file.
